Your Precious Moon
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: The ending of Portal 2, written in a spine chilling and thrilling story for you to enjoy any time of the day with or without musical cues.


"Do not press that button!" Wheatley warned as Chell quickly headed to the Stalemate Resolution Button to initiate a core transfer.

"We're so close," GLaDOS said in her potato form, "Go press the button!"

"No! Do not do it!"

Chell found that the Stalemate Button chamber was blocked off and shot a portal on the ceiling right above the button, and quickly went back over to Wheatley to shot a portal under him since it was the only portal-able surface left.

"I forbid you to press it!" Wheatley told her as she went through the portal.

"Press it! Press the button!" GLaDOS insisted as Chell landed next to the button. Suddenly, bombs next to the button went off, making Chell fly a short distance from impact.

"Part five!" Wheatley proudly said, "Booby trap the Stalemate Button!"

But Chell groaned and looked at Wheatley with the most hateful glare she could muster.

"What?! Are you still alive? You're joking! You have got to be kidding me!" he said when he realized it. "Well, I'm still in control and I have NO IDEA how to fix this place!"

Chell looked down at the portal gun and rolled onto her back. A part of the ceiling fell down and the moon glowed outside, bright and an excellent portal conductor.

"Oh, you had to play bloody cat and mouse, didn't you? While people were trying to work!" Wheatley went on, "Yeah, well, now we're all going to pay the price because we're all going to bloody die! Yeah, that's right, take one last look at your _precious_ moon, because it can not help you now!"

Chell took one shot at the moon and for a moment, all sound from the world except for her heartbeat vanished until she saw a small glimmer from the moon meaning the portal had hit.

"Ah no!" Wheatley shouted as the vacuum of space came through the portal she had placed under Wheatley. Without anything to hold onto, Chell was sucked toward the portal and grabbed onto Wheatley before she was lost in space forever.

"Space!" Wheatley exclaimed as they were both outside of the portal. Chell looked up and saw that they were indeed in space and on the moon. She saw the Earth and felt as if all of her oxygen was leaving her, her eyes were barely open now.

"Let go!" Wheatley shouted at her, she looked back down at him. "We're in space!"

"Space? Spaaaace!" one of the defective cores said as it detached from Wheatley's body and flew into the vacuum of space as well. The core hit Wheatley and made Chell have to remove her hand from him for a second, but quickly regained her hold.

"Let go! Let go! I'm still connected!" Wheatley kept shouting at her. "I can pull myself in, I can still fix this!"

"I already fixed it." GLaDOS said as a claw came though the portal, reaching out for Chell's hand. "And you are NOT coming back!"

"Oh no, change of plans! Hold on to me!" Wheatley quickly said as GlaDOS's claw knocked him out of Chell's grip and held onto Chell's wrist. "Tighter!"

But Chell had to let go, and she tried for a moment to hold onto him again as he was tossed into the unknown space as he said,

"Grab me, grab me, grab me!" but it was too late, GlaDOS's claw only pulled Chell through the portal. Water washed away the Conversion Gel and GlaDOS's claw let Chell go with a small thud. As Chell fainted as all her oxygen returned to her, GlaDOS's claw pulled her core back to her, with the 'eye' looking around to make sure Chell was alright.

Chell slowly woke up in an elevator and soon stood up. She saw too unknown robots who looked at her with curiosity. Then Chell looked at GLaDOS.

"Oh thank God you're alright." GLaDOS sighed. "You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I _thought_ you were my greatest enemy, when all along you were best friend. The serge of emotion that shot through me when I saved you life taught me an even more valuable lesson. Where Caroline lives in me brain."

"Caroline dele-" an announcer said, not quite finishing the sentence. But Chell took no notice, she did notice that the lighting changed a bit however.

"Good bye, Caroline." GLaDOS said, her voice changed slightly. "You know, deleting Caroline just taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest, killing you? Is hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me, or put me in a potato, or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life."

Chell raised an eyebrow. Why was GLaDOS telling her all of this?

"And then you showed up, you dangerous, mute, lunatic."

Chell couldn't help but smile in a satisfied short of way.

"And you know what? You win. Just go." and without a warning, the elevator started to go up. GLaDOS chuckled lightly to herself. "It's been fun. Don't come back."

The elevator made a long descend up and up until Chell was stopped at an air lock. The air lock opened to reveal four turrets that instantly targeted her. Chell looked at them, but didn't react any other way. It was just like GLaDOS to...

Chell's thoughts were interrupted when the turrets disengaged and started to produce melodies as if they were singing. For this she stared at them dumbstruck, then the elevator started to go up again. Once the sound of the original four turrets faded away, the elevator slowed to a large room filled with turrets. One was much... fatter than the others and she sang to Chell as the elevator continued its descent up. Once the elevator was high enough from the room, the elevator took Chell up faster and stopped when she came upon an old iron door.

The door opened for her and Chell covered her eyes to protect them from the surprise brightness. It was daylight again. Chell walked outside and looked around. A wheat field? A... sky? Did GLaDOS just... release Chell from Aperture?

Then Chell turned back to the door (which was part of a small aluminum shed as she could tell) when a loud and horrible sound came from it. The door flew open and a very burned Companion Cube flew out before the door shut and locked itself from the outside world. And from Chell indefinitely.


End file.
